Idril
by Sara Lecter
Summary: Tom Riddle passa os três últimos anos em Hogwarts trabalhando para tornar-se Lord Voldemort. Sua ascensão esbarra no sábio Professor Dumbledore, mas há uma forma de tirá-lo do caminho: fazer da filha de seu maior inimigo uma aliada poderosa.
1. O Diário de Riddle

**Notas da Autora:**

_Se Dumbledore conhecia a verdadeira natureza de Riddle Riddle desde a abertura da Câmara dos Segredos, por que não impediu que ele se tornasse o Lord das Trevas enquanto havia tempo, enquanto ele não passava de se um jovem aluno de Hogwarts?_

Essa pergunta surgiu com o décimo sexto capítulo de "Cogitari Ancilla", uma fic pós-Hogwarts que narra a luta de Harry Potter para destruir seu maior inimigo, com a ajuda do poderoso mago Dumbledore.

Na tentativa de responder a essa questão, nasceram personagens e acontecimentos que se tornaram pequenos demais para pertencerem a uma simples lembrança do Lord das Trevas e que por isso ganharam uma história própria; o relato dos últimos três anos de Riddle Riddle em Hogwarts.

**Capítulo 1 – O Diário de Riddle**

– Diretor, o senhor mandou me chamar? – o jovem Alvo Dumbledore perguntou ao entrar na sala de Armando Dippet.

– Sente-se, Alvo – ofereceu o diretor. – Como foi a volta às aulas?

– Tudo transcorreu normalmente, Dippet.

– Algum aluno comentou o assunto?

O diretor nem precisou elaborar a resposta; o "assunto" era, certamente, a abertura da Câmara dos Segredos, algo que o corpo docente de Hogwarts e o Ministério da Magia tentaram reduzir a um simples boato e que poderia ter trazido danos imprevisíveis à imagem da famosa escola de magia.

Apesar de não concordar com essa decisão Riddleada por seus superiores, Alvo Dumbledore já aprendera que não adiantava mais contestá-la. O assunto estava encerrado e pedir mais justificativas somente serviria para açular mais a curiosidade daqueles que não acreditavam realmente na versão oficial do acontecido.

– Todos eles – respondeu Dumbledore, ao lembrar-se do burburinho que não cessara durante toda a aula de Transfiguração. – Pude notar que estavam curiosos, mas como o senhor pediu, evitei que os comentários equivocados se espalhassem.

– E você, fez alguma colocação?

– Disse apenas que o Ministério da Magia autorizou Hogwarts a manter as aulas, que a Câmara dos Segredos é uma lenda, que a garota morreu acidentalmente e que devemos deixar esse episódio para trás e continuarmos nossas vidas. Hogwarts não pode parar.

– Obrigado, Alvo. Eu sabia que poderia contar com você. Agora, quanto ao... – Dippet franziu o rosto.

– Rúbeo? – Dumbledore antecipou.

– Sim, o garoto... eu estive pensando sobre o seu pedido e... tem certeza de que deveríamos dar uma nova chance a ele?

– O senhor tem poder de decisão sobre as terras de Hogwarts, mas na minha opinião, não há problema em deixar que um garoto que tanto adora os animais fique cuidando deles. Inclusive facilitaria a vida do professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

– Você mencionou a cabana perto da Floresta Proibida, disse que ele poderia ficar lá e ser treinado como Guarda-Caças. Acha que ele aceitaria isso?

– Com toda a certeza. Rúbeo já passou por muitas situações difíceis esse ano; foi julgado, foi expulso da escola e teve sua varinha de condão quebrada. Qualquer coisa que tenha feito, se é que fez, acho que já pagou o suficiente.

– Você me convenceu, Alvo, mas devo adverti-lo de que Hagrid é _sua_ responsabilidade. Qualquer problema que ele venha a causar, as conseqüências recairão sobre você. Está disposto a aceitar isso?

– Eu confio em Rúbeo o suficiente para aceitar essa condição.

– Ótimo. Era só isso, pode se retirar.

– Com licença, diretor.

O professor de Transfiguração deixou a sala de Armando Dippet, o diretor da maior escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo, Hogwarts. Dumbledore foi um dos únicos professores a ficar do lado de Rúbeo Hagrid, um aluno do terceiro ano acusado de ser o causador de uma série de eventos misteriosos, ocorridos entre das paredes do castelo onde a escola funcionava.

Esses eventos tiveram conseqüências catastróficas, culminando com a morte de uma das alunas e o quase fechamento da escola. Tudo estava relacionado a uma lenda antiga, contemporânea ao surgimento de Hogwarts, que dizia que um dos quatro fundadores da escola construiu uma câmara, da qual os outros não tinham conhecimento, e nela escondido um monstro terrível.

Séculos e séculos após a morte de Salazar Slytherin – o construtor da câmara secreta – o herdeiro de sua linhagem poderia abri-la novamente e usar o poder do monstro a seu favor. O Ministério da Magia não conseguiu provar que Rúbeo Hagrid abrira a Câmara dos Segredos – tão pouco se acreditava que ele pudesse ser o herdeiro de Slytherin – mas o bruxo foi flagrado ocultando um monstro dentro da escola, denunciado por um dos monitores, expulso de Hogwarts e condenado à perda da varinha.

A garota que morreu durante o episódio tornou-se um fantasma e passou a assombrar o banheiro feminino do terceiro andar, deixando-o constantemente inundado, fato que fez com que as alunas se acostumassem a não usá-lo mais. Era chamada de _Murta Que Geme_, devido ao som irritante de seu choro eterno.

O Monitor que denunciou o suposto responsável pelo horror em Hogwarts recebeu um prêmio por serviços especiais prestados à escola, foi cumprimentado pelo Ministro da Magia em pessoa, e obrigado a esconder toda a verdade, em nome da segurança de seus colegas. Era um garoto de boa aparência, educado, respeitoso e muito inteligente. Nomeado Monitor da Sonserina naquele mesmo ano, seu quinto na escola, era um forte candidato a vaga de Monitor-Chefe quando chegasse ao sétimo e aquele episódio só aumentou suas chances. Entre os professores, Riddle era lembrado como um aluno disposto a qualquer sacrifício para aprender cada vez mais.

De fato, Riddle tinha uma grande capacidade para absorver qualquer tipo de informação que chegasse aos seus ouvidos. Ele não fazia questão da fama de estudioso, nem era muito popular. Na verdade, tinha um seleto grupo de amigos, e esses amigos eram muito mais fiéis do que grande parte dos desocupados que passavam os dias venerando os alunos "da elite".

Alana era uma dessas _populares_ que ele só não ignorava completamente porque tinha alguma serventia para ele. A Monitora do sexto ano da Corvinal era conhecida por ter amigos em todas as casas de Hogwarts, inclusive na Sonserina – cujos membros eram famosos pela antipatia e preconceito contra alunos da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e, principalmente, Grifinória. Além disso, Alana aprendia rápido como ele; não somente a matéria passada pelos professores da escola, mas qualquer coisa que lhe fosse dita. A terceira serventia de Alana aos propósitos dele só seria revelada dois anos mais tarde, quando os planos de Riddle para se tornar o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos já estivessem bem adiantados.

Com todo o estado de alerta pelo qual Hogwarts estivera nos meses anteriores – devido à abertura da Câmara dos Segredos – os monitores tiveram uma certa aproximação entre si, pois ajudaram os professores a conter o pânico que se instaurara na escola. Riddle observava aquela garota alta, de cabelos castanhos, profundos olhos azuis claros, gestos delicados e expressões fortes, sem deixar que ninguém percebesse. Alana tinha o poder de atrair o centro dos acontecimentos para si.

Era de conhecimento de todos que ela ainda não se decidira entre ser professora, como o pai, ou ser Medi-Bruxa – como fora a mãe. Para Riddle, havia uma terceira possibilidade. Alana tinha talento e capacidade para ser muito mais do que os outros cogitavam; ele estaria disposto a conceder o poder que ela merecia alcançar. É claro que tudo tem seu preço...

* * *

Três semanas depois da expulsão de Rúbeo Hagrid, Alvo Dumbledore dava aula para os sextos anos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa. Eles estavam começando a estudar o tipo de Transfiguração envolvida na metamorfose dos Animagos, um assunto que não interessava nada às duas alunas – uma de cada casa – que conversavam no fundo da sala. 

– Quer dizer que você não conseguiu arrancar nada do seu pai?

– Nenhuma palavra, Dauren. Parece que a versão oficial é mesmo que a Murta morreu num acidente e que a Câmara dos Segredos não passa de uma lenda...

– E você acredita nisso, Alana?

– Talvez. Na verdade, o que eu gostaria mesmo é investigar essa história. Afinal de contas, por que expulsaram aquele garoto do terceiro ano?

– Vai ver ele abriu a câmara – disse Dauren.

– Não. Não foi ele. A Câmara dos Segredos só pode ser aberta pelo herdeiro de Slytherin. O garoto era da Grifinória – disse Alana.

– E se isso não fizer diferença? – perguntou Dauren.

– O herdeiro de Slytherin está na Sonserina. Eu sei disso!

– E como você pretende investigar?

– Sei de alguém que pode ajudar. Influente o suficiente para descobrir muita coisa.

– Quem?

– Minerva KendlerRS1 , a Monitora-Chefe.

– Ahn? Aquela _sabe-tudo_ metida à mandona que nunca desobedeceu a uma regra na vida?

– Ela mesma, Dauren.

– O que te faz pensar que ela pode ajudar?

– Ela gostava da Murta. Não chegavam a ser amigas, mas se conheciam bem. Como a garota era deslocada, excluída por suas colegas, humilhada pela Olívia Homby, se trancava no banheiro e ficava o resto do dia chorando. Por ser Monitora, sobrava para a Kendler a tarefa de consolá-la. Parece que ela foi a única que realmente _sentiu_ a morte da Murta.

– Que horror. Quando você pretende falar com ela?

– Hoje à noite. Ela vai ter treino de Quadribol depois das aulas. Peguei o horário com o Fawcett.

– Fawcett? – sorriu Dauren, maliciosa. – Desde quando o capitão da Grifinória está dando os horários dos treinos de Quadribol para uma Corvinal?

– Hum. Não é nada do que você está pensando, Dauren.

– Então como foi que você conseguiu?

– O truque de sempre, amiga: disse que a informação era para o papai. O que temos depois de Transfiguração? – perguntou ela, mudando de assunto.

– Eu tenho Poções, com a Grifinória. Você tem... Feitiços.

– Ah é, lembrei. O professor O'Neil prometeu nos ajudar a aperfeiçoar o feitiço-escudo.

– Isso deve ser muito útil na semana da final do Quadribol... não sei como é que os garotos agüentam aqueles sonserinos chatos azarando todo mundo.

– Não só os sonserinos... o Swift me contou que eles também fazem isso.

– Swift? O batedor da Corvinal?

– Ele sim, por quê?

– Não sabia que vocês se davam bem – comentou Dauren.

– Eu andei me interessando por Quadribol nos últimos tempos.

– Notei. E por Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas também... está pensando em fazer carreira no Ministério?

– Não estou pensando em nada, Dauren. Só estou procurando coisas diferentes para fazer.

– Como o quê, por exemplo?

– Sei lá, estou conversando com outras pessoas, estudando outros assuntos, lendo livros que eu nunca li.

– Algum motivo específico para essa mudança?

– Não realmente. Vamos, a aula acabou. Nos vemos no Salão Principal, no jantar, certo?

– Até, amiga.

* * *

Alana caminhava calmamente em direção ao Salão Principal. Tivera uma enfadonha aula de Feitiços, mas nem por isso desfizera o sorriso que sempre trazia no rosto. Encontrou-se com um grupo de calouros da Lufa-Lufa que pediu uma informação ao ver o distintivo de Monitora preso em suas vestes, depois cumprimentou alguns alunos da Grifinória e finalmente sentou-se à mesa da Corvinal. 

Muitos olhares a acompanharam no caminho desde a porta até o banco. Ela respondeu com acenos tímidos para os que mal conhecia, sorrisos abertos para os amigos e piscadelas para alguns deles, além de beijos no ar para os mais chegados.

– Æthelind, você tem visto aquele seu amigo da Sonserina ultimamente? – perguntou ela.

O garoto, do quinto ano da Corvinal, afogou-se com o suco de abóbora, ficou vermelho, depois roxo e, por último, branco.

– P... por quê? – gaguejou ele, olhando para os lados.

– Por nada. É que faz dias que eu não vejo o Riddle na hora do jantar – comentou Alana, sorrindo.

– Ele perguntou por você também – disse o garoto, corando.

– Ah é? – surpreendeu-se Alana. – Que ótimo – sorriu e concentrou-se na refeição.

* * *

Riddle, Ormand e Sorrel subiam juntos uma das escadas de Hogwarts. 

– Onde está o Æthelind? – perguntou Riddle.

– Foi fazer o que você pediu – respondeu Ormand.

– Perfeito. Ouçam, quero que os dois subam na frente, ainda tenho um assunto para resolver. Me encontrem na mesma sala de sempre. Vou ver se levo Æthelind.

– Certo – disse Sorrel.

* * *

– Ah, é você, Tom. Entre – convidou o Dippet ao ver o jovem Monitor bater à porta. 

– Com licença, diretor.

– Você disse que queria falar comigo. O que é?

– Vim saber o que foi que o senhor resolveu sobre o Rúbeo.

– Hum. O garoto foi-

– É que eu me preocupo – interrompeu Riddle –, afinal de contas, fui eu quem o denunciou e...

– Fique tranqüilo, Riddle. Você fez a coisa certa, meu filho. E o Rúbeo não será injustiçado sua por causa.

– Que bom – comentou Riddle, soltando um suspiro de alívio quase verdadeiro, com um brilho no olhar.

– Muito me surpreende que você se preocupe com ele depois de tudo o que o Rúbeo fez. Você é um menino de ouro, Riddle. Um menino de ouro...

– Obrigado, diretor.

– Era só isso?

– Era sim, diretor. Desculpe atrapalhá-lo.

– Não é incômodo, Tom. Estarei sempre aqui quando você precisar falar comigo.

– Certo. Vou para o Salão Comunal, então.

– Faça isso, Tom, e tenha uma boa noite.

– Igualmente, diretor Dippet. Com licença.

Riddle deixou a sala do diretor de Hogwarts com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Ao contrário do que dissera a Dippet, não se dirigiu ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Encontrou-se com Æthelind nas escadas, seguiram juntos para a Torre de Astronomia e lá ficaram por boa parte da noite, com Ormand e Sorrel.

– Trouxe o meu diário, Ormand?

– Está aqui.

– Ponha-o sobre a mesa – ordenou Riddle. – Vamos começar de uma vez.

– O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Æthelind.

– Nenhum feitiço novo, por enquanto. Quero ouvir de vocês o que pretendem fazer para cumprir minhas ordens.

– Quais, Riddle?

– Conseguir os sangue-ruins que precisamos. De preferência, grifinórios...

– Estive observando alguns deles, como você pediu – disse Sorrel –, mas o desgraçado do Fawcett percebeu. A minha sorte foi que ele achou que eu estava espionando para o Quadribol.

– Idiota – disse Riddle. – Acho que vou ter que tirar esse Monitor-Chefe do meu caminho antes do previsto. Depois penso nisso.

Riddle ergueu a varinha, murmurou um feitiço simples, fazendo com que uma pena levitasse, mergulhasse num tinteiro e depois passasse a escrever algumas palavras nas páginas em branco do diário, que estava aberto sobre a mesa.

Æthelind, Ormand e Sorrel notaram que, embora muitas frases tivessem sido escritas, as páginas do diário nunca eram viradas. A tinta depositada no papel brilhava por um segundo após formar uma palavra e então – como se fosse absorvida pelo papel – desaparecia completamente da página, absorvida pela magia do livro que Riddle parecia prezar muito.

Já passava da meia-noite quando os quatro voltaram aos respectivos dormitórios, um pouco cansados pela prática avançada de magia. Riddle estava mais satisfeito do que de costume, ultimamente seus seguidores haviam feito progressos consideráveis.

Eles evitavam andar juntos pelos corredores ou formarem grupos durante as aulas. Riddle era esperto o suficiente para não subestimar a inteligência de seus professores e por isso não dava a eles nenhuma chance de descobrir seus planos. Porém, um deles parecia não estar sendo enganado. Parecia seguir Riddle com os olhos para onde quer que ele fosse, parecia estar sempre um passo à frente. Era Alvo Dumbledore, o professor de Transfiguração.

Riddle esquivava-se dele como uma cobra se esquiva do predador por entre a relva; desviava sua atenção, tomava o máximo de cuidado diante dele, mas não podia deixar de notar que as precauções eram inúteis. Era preciso neutralizar Dumbledore de outra forma...

* * *

Para levantar os ânimos em Hogwarts, depois dos terríveis acontecimentos e da morte de uma aluna, o diretor Dippet fez questão de retomar a rotina da escola tal como ela era antes de tudo, tentando esquecer o mais rápido possível aquele episódio lamentável. 

Isso fez com que Alana se preocupasse com seus estudos. Até ali, estava absolutamente certa de que os exames seriam cancelados e, como isso não aconteceu, passou a semana seguinte praticamente inteira dentro da biblioteca.

O torneio de Quadribol também recomeçou e isso agradou muito a todos os alunos. Alguns porque iriam jogar a final, outros porque gostavam de torcer. A Riddle, aquilo agradava porque era uma forma de desviar a atenção de todos, uma forma de facilitar suas atividades. Nem ele, nem Ormand, nem Sorrel e muito menos Æthelind, gostavam de Quadribol; sem contar que preferiam continuar estudando Arte das Trevas nas horas vagas.

A seção restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts abrigava alguns dos livros mais procurados do mundo bruxo. Por causa dos feitiços, poções e encantamentos que ensinavam, esses livros também eram muito perigosos e, assim sendo, desejados por Tom Riddle, que queria usar alguns deles na construção de seu império.

– Tom, é você? – perguntou uma bruxa, vendo-o de costas.

– Alana, como vai? – cumprimentou Riddle, extremamente formal, sem deixar se ser simpático e ao mesmo tempo sem perder o ar tímido e introvertido.

– Fazia tempo que eu não o via na biblioteca.

A pergunta dela soou-lhe estranha, quase como uma acusação, mas ele duvidava que fosse realmente isso.

– Talvez tenhamos nos desencontrado.

– Ah é, pode ser... – disse ela, sorrindo. – À procura de alguma coisa em especial?

– Na verdade, acho que só o professor Wallace pode me ajudar – disse Riddle, encarando profundamente os olhos azul-claros dela.

– Hum... está me dispensando, Tom? – perguntou ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Você acha que eu seria capaz de dispensar a companhia mais agradável de toda Hogwarts? – disse ele, ainda sem mover um músculo do rosto além dos que precisou para falar.

– Você mente muito bem, Tom, mas eu vou te deixar fazer suas coisas, também tenho que estudar – falou Alana, voltando para sua mesa.

– _Alana_, você veria algum problema em acompanhar o Æthelind e juntar-se a nós para jantar na mesa da Sonserina? – perguntou ele, fazendo-a parar no meio do caminho, ainda de costas.

– Acho que não. Eu nunca liguei muito para essa disputa idiota entre as casas.

– Que ótimo, então. Com licença.

– Até a noite, Tom.

– Sim, claro. Até a noite...

* * *

Alana jantou com os Sonserinos aquela noite, mas Æthelind não estava entre eles. Ficou na mesa da Corvinal, a pedido de Riddle, observando a reação do professor de Transfiguração. 

– Olhem só – disse um Monitor do sexto ano da Sonserina – uma ave de rapina entre as cobras...

– Olá, Black – cumprimentou ela, ignorando a ironia.

– O que a traz à nossa mesa, Alana? – perguntou ele, sorrindo e sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Nenhum motivo especial, mas se a minha presença lhe incomoda, eu posso me retirar.

– Não – antecipou ele. – Não precisa se incomodar. Você é bem-vinda na mesa da Sonserina. Aliás, acho que estou começando a compreender por que é que você está aqui – disse Black, piscando para Riddle.

– É mesmo, William? – perguntou Riddle, sem emoção alguma na voz. – Então, por que você não aproveita e vai procurar um lugar melhor para se sentar?

Ormand e Sorrel, que se sentaram juntos, alguns metros distantes de Riddle e Alana, prenderam a respiração para esperar a resposta do Monitor. William Daniel Black era uma espécie de líder da Sonserina, adorado por causa de suas façanhas contra os grifinórios, as quais narrava em discursos inflamados proferidos durante as festas, regadas à cerveja amanteigada, que aconteciam toda semana no salão comunal.

Riddle gostava dele, apesar de não concordar com algumas de suas atitudes. William vinha de uma família de linhagem pura, nobre e milenar no mundo bruxo, todos conhecidos por seus gênios e personalidades fortes. Os Black não costumavam misturar-se com mestiços ou sangue-ruins, mas William parecia fechar os olhos para essa regra quando o assunto era _garotas_ e Riddle definitivamente abominava aquele tipo de comportamento.

– A minha presença atrapalha alguma coisa, Tom? – devolveu William, ainda com voz amistosa.

"Por que é que esse paspalho sempre vê segundas intenções em conversas com garotas? Otário..." Pensou Riddle, encarando-o e finalmente dizendo:

– Faça o que achar melhor, William. E arque com as _conseqüências_...

Ao terminar a frase, Riddle sorriu timidamente com os lábios. Seu rosto cândido voltou-se para Alana, a fim de continuar a conversa interrompida, mas seus olhos frios continuavam encarando Black. Este, após refletir por alguns segundos, pediu licença e foi sentar-se em outro lugar. Ormand e Sorrel, que o observavam discretamente, perceberam que ele estava um pouco mais quieto do que de costume. Talvez ainda refletindo sobre as palavras de Riddle Riddle; talvez ainda lembrando do olhar completamente vazio que ele lançou na sua direção.

Alana notou que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não quis desviar sua atenção perguntando o que acontecera. Se tivesse observado melhor os acontecimentos, teria percebido que Riddle atingira William com um feitiço. Um feitiço que ele aprendeu estudando Arte das Trevas.

* * *

– O que a Alana está fazendo na mesa da Sonserina? – perguntou Beth, outra amiga que ela tinha na Lufa-Lufa. 

– Sei lá, ela tem amigos lá, deve estar conversando com eles, assim como janta com a gente de vez em quando – respondeu Dauren.

– Ela anda estranha ultimamente ou é só impressão minha? – perguntou Beth.

– Só impressão.

– E você também... estão aprontando alguma coisa?

– Nadinha.

– Alguma coisa que tenha a ver com as tardes que ela passa enterrada nos livros da biblioteca? Livros sobre... Hogwarts?

– Quer saber, Beth, eu vou falar com você porque estou preocupada com ela.

– Fale – disse Beth.

– A Alana colocou na cabeça que vai descobrir quem é o herdeiro de Slytherin e por que ele abriu a Câmara dos Segredos.

– Essa história não é só uma lenda?

– Aí que está a questão. Ela jura que não.

– Bem, se é só isso mesmo que ela quer, acho que está fazendo a coisa certa. Se eu fosse procurar o herdeiro de Slytherin, a primeira coisa que faria seria investigar os Sonserinos.

– Só que eu tenho medo das conseqüências disso, Beth. Uma garota já morreu. A Alana está obcecada, pode acabar indo longe demais.

– Ela é esperta, Dauren. Vai saber que é hora de parar quando essa hora tiver chegado.

– E se não depender mais _somente_ dela?

* * *

­Depois daquele jantar na mesa do Sonserina, não foram raras as ocasiões em que Alana foi vista na companhia de Tom Riddle; em conversas rápidas nas escadas, em bate-papos nos corredores entre o horário das aulas e ocasiões assim. Nunca eram encontros marcados, mas ele tinha a impressão de que ela se esforçava para que o acaso trabalhasse mais do que o normal e, cada vez. Mais, achava que aquilo não o incomodava; pelo contrário, aos poucos notou que aguardava ansiosamente pelo próximo "esbarrão ocasional". 

Quando as férias de verão chegaram, Riddle e Alana se despediram antes de entrar no trem. Tudo não passou de um aceno e um desejo de boas férias, seguido de um sorriso recíproco, mas os dois estavam certos de que depois daqueles meses de afastamento, as coisas seriam bem diferentes entre eles. Por isso, trataram de aproveitar muito suas últimas férias antes do passo definitivo que dariam.

Ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts, Riddle fez a última coisa que tinha programado para o seu quinto ano, procurando um primeiranista da Sonserina para uma conversa reservada dentro de uma das cabines do trem.

– Você quer que eu faça um favor para você, Riddle? – perguntou o garoto de olhos acinzentados e cabelos loiro-platinados.

– Exatamente. Quero que você entregue uma coisa para o seu pai.

– Mas... – o garoto estava dividido entre a honra de ser procurado pelo Monitor mais inteligente da Sonserina e o medo de não poder atender seu pedido à altura.

– Dê isso a ele, diga que retribuirei o favor em breve. Não se preocupe, eu já mandei uma coruja para ele antes de sair de Hogwarts, contendo todas as informações que ele precisa saber para cuidar desse diário corretamente.

– Diário? – perguntou o garoto.

– Esse é o meu diário, Biron. Ficará com o seu pai até que lhe seja oportuno usá-lo. Caso isso não aconteça em breve, ele o passará para você.

– Você conhece o meu pai, Riddle?

– Quem não conhece o Sr. Malfoy? Correspondo-me com ele desde que entrei nesta escola, Biron. Ele vai saber exatamente o que fazer com o diário, basta que entregue a ele e... que jamais comente isso com quem quer que seja. Esse é um segredo entre o Lord e os Malfoy, certo?

– Quem é o _Lord_?

– Um dia, quando chegar a hora, todos saberão. Mas quem for fiel desde o princípio não tem motivo para temer esse tempo. Pelo contrário...

– Certo, vou entregar, então.

– Obrigado, Biron.

**

* * *

**

**P.S. **"Cogitari Ancilla" foi escrita por Ainsley Haynes, de fevereiro a novembro de 2004 e publicada no fanfiction . net. É precedida por "Departamento de Mistérios" e sua continuação – "Regillus Avernus" –, deverá ser publicada em breve. Aos fãs de H² e D/G, aconselho que leiam-nas! -recebendo dinheiro da autora para dizer isso- _ops..._

**P.S." **Comentem por reviews!!!!


	2. A NãoMonitoraChefe

**Capítulo 2 – A Não-Monitora-Chefe**

– E então, Alana, como foram suas férias dessa vez?

– Nada muito diferente, Dauren. Papai teve os compromissos dele e eu fui parar na casa de um amigo da família.

– Puxa, isso é sempre chato... – comentou a amiga.

– Até que dessa vez eu não posso reclamar, foi uma das férias mais proveitosas da minha vida.

– Nossa. E que amigo da família era esse?

– Nicolau Flamel.

– Nicolau Flamel? Uau!

– Você nem imagina as histórias que ele e a esposa Perenelle têm para contar... algumas muito interessantes mesmo. Sem falar que eles são de longe os dois bruxos mais inteligentes do mundo!

– Por Merlim, Alana, isso é o que eu chamo de férias. Seu pai tem mesmo amigos muito interessantes.

– Você não conhece nem a metade deles, Dauren... – comentou Alana.

– Ele se dá bem com todo o tipo de criatura, não é? Ouvi o Professor Kettleburn comentando que ele conhece até os Centauros da Floresta Proibida. Nunca vi o seu pai implicando com ninguém...

– Aham.

– A não ser... bem, o Tom Riddle – disparou Dauren, observando a reação de Alana.

– O que tem ele?

– Ah, vai dizer que você nunca notou que o teu pai não vai com a cara dele?

– Você bebeu uísque de fogo, Dauren? Eu nunca notei nada, não.

– Então começa a prestar mais atenção no seu pai durante o jantar.

– Tá legal... – disse Alana, sem convicção. – Mas por que ele implicaria com o Tom?

– E eu é que vou saber? O pai é seu. Aliás, eu acho o Tom uma gracinha – disse Dauren, suspirando. – Ele é um doce!

– Doce? Não – disse Alana, com ar filosófico. – O Tom é _misterioso_ demais para ser um doce.

– _Misterioso_? Ah, claro, aquela história da Câmara dos Segredos ainda... você não se cansa?

– Eu estava esperando para te contar o que foi que descobri na casa dos Flamel, mas se você disse que está cansada, eu-

– Tá bom, tá bom! – apressou-se Dauren. – O que foi que você descobriu?

– Nicolau me disse... na verdade ele deu a entender que o garoto expulso criava uma espécie de monstro dentro de Hogwarts.

– Ah – decepcionou-se Dauren. – previsível... algum motivo para a expulsão tinha de haver...

– Claro que sim, Dauren. Mas me diga, que espécie de garoto, por mais habilidoso que seja com criaturas mágicas, é capaz de controlar um _monstro_ aos 13 anos de idade?

– Então você está achando que o garoto é mesmo o herdeiro?

– Não. Reafirmo que o herdeiro está na Sonserina, mas esse tal de Rúbeo...

– Estou começando a entender onde é que você quer chegar – disse Dauren.

– Eu sei que há um motivo comprometedor para o papai querer manter ele por perto. Talvez nem o garoto saiba, mas ele tem alguma coisa especial.

– E você vai investigar isso depois de terminar a investigação sobre a Câmara dos Segredos? Cai na real, Alana, você mais parece um daqueles personagens detetives dos livros trouxas de mistério.

– Você continua lendo _aqueles_ livros, Dauren?

– Algum problema? – devolveu a amiga, ofendida.

* * *

– Alguma notícia dos ex-alunos, Alvo? – perguntou o professor O'Neil.

– Estão todos bem, até onde eu sei – respondeu Dumbledore. – Minerva acabou de começar seus estudos avançados em Transfiguração.

– Com recomendações suas, eu suponho – disse o professor Wallace, que cuidava da biblioteca.

– Na verdade eu ainda conservo alguns bons amigos nessa área – disse Dumbledore. – Não vi problema algum em recomendar a melhor aluna que já tive. Além disso, ela provou competência como Monitora-Chefe no ano passado.

– E o Fawcett? – perguntou O'Neil.

– Foi para o Ministério – disse Wallace. – A família inteira trabalha lá. Foi um dos melhores Monitores-Chefes que já tivemos, não?

– O neto do Finneus também vai se sair bem esse ano – disse Dumbledore.

– Alvo, por que foi que você pediu ao Dippet para preterir a Alana como Monitora-Chefe? Ela era a mais indicada para o cargo... – questionou O'Neil.

– Confesso que _sugeri_ isso ao diretor, mas a decisão final foi dele. Se fiz o que fiz, foi muito mais na qualidade de professor do que de qualquer outra coisa. Alana não correspondeu às expectativas que depositamos nela. Há um ano eu não teria feito objeção, mas atualmente...

– Acho que você se equivocou, Alvo. Mas confiamos no seu julgamento – disse Wallace.

– Queria muito estar errado, mas sei que não estou. Infelizmente.

* * *

No Salão Principal de Hogwarts, Ormand e Sorrel terminavam o jantar antes de se dirigir à Torre de Astronomia, onde Æthelind e Riddle os aguardavam. Ao entrarem na sala onde sempre se encontravam, notaram imediatamente que alguma coisa havia mudado.

– Como foram suas férias, Riddle? – perguntou Sorrel.

– Péssimas, como sempre – comentou ele, impassível. – E imagino que nenhum de vocês tenha praticado o que eu pedi, não é?

– Seria loucura. O Ministério da Magia não leva mais que três segundos para descobrir se fazemos mágica fora da escola e manda uma advertência para os nossos pais... não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria se tentássemos praticar Arte das Trevas – disse Ormand.

– Incompetentes – disse Riddle, entre os dentes. – cercados pelo mundo da magia e incapazes de seguir as minhas ordens!

– O que aconteceu, Tom? – perguntou Æthelind.

– Tom? – refletiu ele, ouvindo o som de sua própria voz. – Sabem, vocês não devem mais me chamar pelo nome trouxa do meu pai.

– Como assim?

– Eu criei para mim um nome novo, um nome que eu sei que um dia os bruxos do mundo todo terão medo de pronunciar, quando eu me tornar o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos... vocês terão a honra de presenciar a minha ascensão, porque de hoje em diante, Tom Servolo Riddle não existe mais. Eu sou Lord Voldemort!

* * *

Alana, apesar de todas as mudanças, ainda era muito interessada pela aula de Feitiços. Ela e o professor O'Neil – diretor da Corvinal – davam-se muito bem e freqüentemente conversavam após as aulas. Por causa disso ele não pôde deixar de notar que ela voltara das férias um tanto distante e apática.

– Podemos conversar, minha querida?

– Claro, professor – disse ela, sorrindo.

– Você foi muito bem nos exercícios hoje, Alana.

– Obrigada, professor.

– E vejo que tem se esforçado com as tarefas extras...

– Sim, professor – disse ela, perguntando-se aonde é que ele queria chegar.

– Mesmo assim, não vejo o mesmo entusiasmo do ano passado...

– Certamente o senhor não tem nada a ver com isso, professor – disse Alana.

– Fico feliz de ouvir isso, mas não são as suas palavras que me fazem acreditar, querida.

– Não creio que tenha mudado tanto assim – falou ela, com franqueza.

– Não quero que se atrase para o jantar. Só queria dizer que não foi por incompetência sua que Dauren tornou-se a Monitora-Chefe no seu lugar.

– Eu fiquei feliz com isso, Dauren é a minha melhor amiga – disse Alana, sem encarar os olhos do professor. – Se o senhor está achando que é por isso que eu ando diferente, me desculpe, mas errou feio.

– Alana, eu não estou aqui para discutir exatamente esse fato, mas você é a melhor aluna da Corvinal... você já deu sozinha mais orgulho para a nossa casa do que dúzias de colegas seus juntos. Essa monitoria era sua e você não lutou por ela.

– Não quero ser apenas um joguete em uma disputa de casas, professor. Acho isso... desculpe pela palavra, mas é _babaca_. Se fiz o que fiz nos seis primeiros anos de Hogwarts, foi por mim e não pela Taça.

– EIS A QUESTÃO! – manifestou-se o professor, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado, de frente para Alana. – Era exatamente aí que eu queria chegar. Sua última frase deixa claro aquilo que eu já imaginava, e no entanto você está tentando fazer com que todos acreditemos justo no contrário: que você deixou de se importar com a disputa de casas, quando na verdade, deixou de se importar com _outras_ coisas!

– Eu acho que não quero ter essa conversa, professor. Desculpe-me, mas...

– Vou entender. Pode ir, se quiser. Mas lembre-se de uma coisa: o que quer que tenha ocupado o lugar do que você deixou de acreditar, está fazendo de você uma pessoa que dentro de pouco tempo ninguém reconhecerá. Talvez nem você mesma. É isso que você quer? Se a resposta for _sim_, continue; se _não_, pare. Pense nisso, Alana.

– Eu...

– Era o seu pai que deveria estar dizendo essas coisas, mas eu não poderia ficar parado esperando que ele tomasse uma atitude. Eu gosto muito de você, Alana.

– Eu sei, professor. Também gosto do senhor. Vou jantar, com licença.

Alana pensou nas palavras dele durante horas, antes de pegar no sono. Teve alguns sonhos confusos, mas não lembrou-se de nenhum deles quando acordou na manhã seguinte. A conversa com o professor O'Neil também perdera grande parte da importância, e as palavras dele pareceram bem menos verdadeiras dois dias depois. Em uma semana, sequer se lembrava de ter conversado com ele após a aula...

* * *

O ano letivo começara há um mês. Alana subia as escadas de Hogwarts sem pressa, a mente absorta em pensamentos confusos e contraditórios, as pernas lutando para vencer os intermináveis degraus que levavam à Torre de Astronomia, os olhos fixos em algum ponto indefinido. Suas mãos estavam ligeiramente trêmulas, seu coração batia descompassado, quando uma mão tocou seu ombro esquerdo, fazendo-a parar imediatamente.

– Alana? – Tom Riddle, ao seu lado, murmurou suavemente.

– Estou atrasada? – ela perguntou, num tom que se confundia entre a satisfação por tê-lo encontrado e a apreensão por sua resposta.

– Claro que não – disse ele, simpático. – Vim avisar que aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto.

– Que tipo de imprevisto?

– Ormand e Sorrel ganharam detenções em...

– Na matéria do meu pai, eu suponho? – antecipou ela.

– Exatamente – confirmou Tom, correndo a mão pelos cabelos negros, desajeitando-os, ligeiramente constrangido.

– Tudo bem, eu também não consegui encontrar o Æthelind em lugar algum. Acho que ele não pôs os pés na Corvinal hoje. Desculpe, não consegui avis�-lo.

– Você não o viu hoje? Será que ele está bem? – Riddle fingiu preocupação.

– Deve estar, Tom – disse ela, sorrindo timidamente, sensibilizada com o olhar preocupado dele.

– Eu vou entender perfeitamente se você quiser aproveitar que eles não puderam vir para voltar à Corvinal e estudar um pouco, ou quem sabe conversar com seus amigos. Por mim, tudo bem. Deixamos o que tínhamos para fazer para uma ocasião mais oportuna.

– Nada disso, Tom. Como foram suas férias? – perguntou ela, começando uma conversa.

– O de sempre, nada muito emocionante. E as suas?

– Eu passei alguns dias com o meu pai, depois ele teve outras coisas com que se preocupar... então eu fui parar na casa dos Flamel, amigos dele

– Sei. Divertiu-se? – perguntou ele, conduzindo-a até a sala que costumava ocupar.

– Se sua idéia de diversão inclui passar os dias ouvindo amigos do seu pai contando histórias de 500 anos atrás... – comentou ela, sem emoção.

– Quinhentos? É impressão minha ou não foi só _força de expressão_?

– Você nunca ouviu falar da Pedra Filosofal? – perguntou Alana.

– Uma lenda – disse Riddle. – Conheço-a bem.

– Ótimo, me poupa horas de explicação – disse Alana, sorrindo novamente.

– Vejo que a parte da _lenda_ não é como imaginava. A Pedra existe?

– E é muito bonita, por sinal. Isso sem mencionar o seu poder e tudo mais...

– É – disse Riddle, fazendo uma nota mental. – Bem, chegamos!

Alana acompanhou-o para dentro de uma das salas da Torre, que ficavam desocupadas durante a noite. Ela viu uma mesa, algumas prateleiras praticamente vazias e um sofá encostado em uma das paredes, à esquerda da porta.

– Não é muito ocupada, por isso está assim, desarrumada – explicou ele, entrando atrás dela e encostando a porta, sem tranc�-la.

– E você? Foi para casa nas férias?

– Minha casa é em Hogwarts, não com aqueles estranhos com quem passo as férias.

– Estranhos? Mas você não mora com a sua família?

– Não – admitiu ele, após um longo suspiro. – Moro com trouxas.

– Trouxas... – repetiu ela, como se fosse o eco da voz dele.

Riddle e Alana sentaram-se ao mesmo tempo no sof�, encarando a janela na parede oposta. Ele notou – pela respiração dela – que ela estava ligeiramente nervosa; muito diferente da monitora desenvolta que conversava sobre qualquer assunto, com qualquer aluno de Hogwarts.

– Eu sempre tive a falsa impressão de que todos os Sonserinos eram sangue-puros.

Ele não fez questão de esconder que aquele comentário o afetava profundamente. Ficou em silêncio por longos instantes antes de mudar de assunto.

– Você também é órfã, não é? – perguntou Riddle, deixando-se escorregar alguns centímetros, ficando numa posição mais confortável.

– Aham – ela o acompanhou.

– Conheceu sua mãe?

– Eu... me lembro de algumas coisas – disse ela, com dificuldade, tentando recordar. – Do cheiro dela, da voz. Faz muito tempo que já não lembro mais do rosto.

– Você não tem fotografias... ou quadros?

– Nunca é a mesma coisa, Tom – ela falou, respirando fundo. – E você, conheceu a sua?

– Não.

– E seu pai? – ela insistiu perigosamente em um assunto do qual ele fugira a vida inteira.

– Ele não era... um bruxo – respondeu Riddle, lembrando-se de que o visitara nas últimas férias.

– Entendo – murmurou ela, refletindo sobre a possível ascendência dele.

– Por que sua mãe morreu tão jovem? – perguntou Riddle.

– Você pode até rir do que eu vou dizer, mas... eu não sei. Na época era criança demais para entender e depois de tanto tempo, bem... eu nunca perguntei ao meu pai. Simplesmente não sei.

– Não faz a menor idéia?

– Nunca pensei sobre isso, Tom. E a sua?

– Morreu no dia em que nasci.

– Sinto muito. Deve ter sido difícil crescer no meio dos trouxas. Você vive em um orfanato?

– Seu pai lhe disse isso? – devolveu Riddle, crispando os olhos.

– Claro que não. Apenas imaginei. A minha melhor amiga é nascida trouxa e me explicou muitas coisas do mundo deles, por isso eu achei que...

– Desculpe-me, Alana – disse ele, encarando-a com os olhos marejados. – Desculpe a minha grosseria, é que...

– Não precisa se desculpar, Tom. Não foi a primeira e nem vai ser a última vez que isso acontece. Ser a filha de Alvo Dumbledore tem lá os seus percalços. Todo mundo acha que ele comenta assuntos da escola comigo.

– E não comenta?

– Não.

– De qualquer modo, só porque os outros também cometeram esse deslize, não me sinto menos culpado. Não quero ser igual a eles pra você.

– _Igual e eles_ em que sentido, Tom?

– Não quero ser mais um daqueles idiotas que fica gabando-se pelos corredores só porque trocou uma ou duas palavras com a filha do Diretor da Grifinória. Eu não vejo você como a _grande_ e _inatingível_ Alana _Dumbledore_ – disse Riddle, encarando profundamente os olhos claros dela.

– E como você me vê? – perguntou ela, devolvendo o olhar.

Riddle não disse uma palavra. Ficou admirando os olhos dela com uma expressão serena e indulgente. Calmamente, pegou sua varinha e conjurou um pequeno espelho. Tomando-o na mão, segurou-o em frente ao rosto dela por alguns segundos e finalmente respondeu.

– Eu a vejo assim, _Alana_. Esse espelho mostra seu rosto, sua figura. Na imagem que ele reflete não está escrito que você é filha de um grande e conhecido bruxo, que você é monitora em Hogwarts e que você tira boas notas. É apenas um reflexo que fala por si só. Um espelho nunca mente.

– Então é só isso que você vê? Uma imagem? – perguntou ela, confusa.

– Só vejo o que você me deixa ver, Alana.

– Só o meu rosto?

– O que _eu_ vejo está dentro dos seus olhos, muito mais fácil de enxergar do que você imagina. É por isso que eu disse que não quero ser só mais um daqueles idiotas.

Ele continuou encarando-a, sem piscar. Seus olhos tinham um brilho negro e intenso que irradiava e parecia tocar os olhos dela, hipnotizando-a. O vento do lado de fora aumentou, a janela estava aberta e lentamente a porta – que estava encostada – começou a abrir, produzindo um rangido caracteristicamente agudo que tirou-os do transe. Alana voltou para a Corvinal e Riddle para a Sonserina. Ambos demoraram para pegar no sono.

* * *

No dia seguinte Alana e Dauren tinham aula de Herbologia juntas e aproveitaram que a tarefa proposta pelo professor Austin não exigia muita concentração, para conversar.

– Então, como foi a conversa ontem à noite? Encontrou os garotos da Sonserina? – perguntou Dauren, colocando terra dentro de um vaso.

– Não. Foi só o Riddle.

– O quê?

– Os outros dois estavam cumprindo detenção. Mas valeu a pena.

– E sobre o que vocês dois conversaram? – perguntou Dauren.

– Sobre as nossas famílias.

– Ah, você "pescou" ele sobre o tal herdeiro de Slyterin?

– Ainda não fui muito direta, Dauren. Não quero deixar que ele perceba que me aproximei só para descobrir se ele conhece a identidade do garoto que abriu a Câmara dos Segredos.

– Hum. Mas você acha que o Riddle sabe quem é?

– Ele é um garoto muito inteligente, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. De todos os Sonserinos a quem eu poderia recorrer, que não são muitos, acho que ele é o mais indicado. Apesar de ser tímido, ele sabe da vida de todo mundo, ao que parece.

– Observador, então?

– Isso, amiga. Muito observador... – filosofou Alana, lembrando-se do que Riddle lhe dissera na noite anterior.

A conversa continuou e ela contou tudo o que descobriu, com detalhes. Apenas tomou o cuidado de não revelar que Riddle era filho de um trouxa, porque sabia o quanto ele teve de ser forte para admitir aquilo, mesmo para ela, e quis retribuir a confiança que ele lhe depositou. Apesar disso, aquela foi a última conversa na qual Alana foi absolutamente sincera com a melhor amiga. Na qual ela foi absolutamente sincera com outra pessoa...


	3. A Ameaça de Aethelind

**Capítulo 3 – A Ameaça de Æthelind**

– Você não está se concentrando o suficiente, Alana!

– Estou tentando, mas está difícil.

– Tente não fechar os olhos quando executa a magia.

– Eu não fecho os olhos – disse ela.

– Fecha.

– Não é melhor dar um tempo e continuar mais tarde? – pediu ela.

– Você tem de aprender esse hoje, Alana. Foi o que combinamos.

– Acontece que eu já estou tentando fazer esse feitiço há horas!

– Só a persistência nos leva ao sucesso. Você acha que eu nasci sabendo fazer esse tipo de magia? – perguntou ele.

– Claro que não, só que...

– Última vez. Segure firme a varinha, respire fundo, concentre sua magia no objetivo do feitiço e diga as palavras com clareza e convicção – explicou ele. – Vamos, você consegue.

– Não vai dar certo.

– Nunca vai dar enquanto você estiver de má vontade.

– Não estou de má vontade, Tom. Só estou cansada.

– Foi você que _me pediu _para ensinar esse feitiço.

– Você disse que era fácil – disse Alana.

– Eu nunca disse que era fácil. Eu disse que você conseguiria, é diferente.

– É inútil, Tom. O Sorrel e o Ormand estudam com você há mais tempo que eu e ainda não conseguem fazer, como espera que eu aprenda em uma noite?

– Eu esperava que você pudesse ser um pouco mais inteligente que Ormand e Sorrel – sorriu Riddle, segurando a mão dela e fazendo-a encar�-lo. – Não vou mais insistir. Você conhece seus limites e deve explor�-los aos poucos. Fui duro com você porque achei que pudesse conseguir tão rápido quanto eu, mas a magia exige muita prática, acima de tudo – continuou ele, doce. – Depois de amanhã, quem sabe?

– Tudo bem, Tom – disse ela, agradecida pela voz terna com que ele dissera as últimas palavras.

– Nessa mesma sala. Quer que eu a leve até a Corvinal? – ofereceu-se ele. – Desde que o diretor Dippet contratou o tal de Argo Filch para cuidar do castelo, não tem sido seguro andar pelos corredores à noite. Ainda mais se você estiver sozinha.

– Eu sei me cuidar, Tom. Não vai ser um _aborto_ como ele que vai me assustar.

– Vou confiar em suas palavras.

– Depois de manhã Ormand, Sorrel e Æthelind estarão conosco? – perguntou Alana.

– Talvez. Não tenho certeza se quero você estudando com eles – disse Riddle.

– Quando é que vocês começaram com essa história de estudar magia avançada durante a noite?

– Fazemos isso desde o ano passado.

– Por quê?

– Porque achamos as aulas insuficientes, Alana, só por isso – respondeu Riddle.

– Vocês deveriam difundir isso, sabia? Você, Tom, é muito bom em Feitiços, poderia ajudar seus colegas...

– Alana, entenda, não é o meu objetivo sair espalhando o que sei.

– Você é tímido, Tom, mas tem um dom... – falou Alana, encarando-o. – Um dom que pode torn�-lo ainda mais especial do que já é. Aposto como Ormand, Sorrel e Æthelind já aprenderam muita coisa com você.

– Eu já me ofereci para ensin�-la também, o que mais você quer?

– Não é isso, Tom. Não me interprete mal, por favor. O que quero dizer é que seria legal que todos soubessem o quanto você é inteligente.

– Minhas idéias não são iguais às suas, Alana – esclareceu ele. – Pouco me importa o que os outros alunos pensam de mim agora. Isso é importante para você, mas para mim não passa de uma tremenda perda de tempo. O que eu quero que conheçam de mim ainda está em construção...

– E o que é _isso_?

– É cedo para que saiba de alguma coisa.

– Você não confia em mim? – perguntou ela, aproximando-se e olhando-o interrogativamente.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Devolveu o olhar dela como se também estivesse se fazendo essa pergunta, como se não tivesse pensado no assunto antes daquela oportunidade.

– Confiança é uma coisa que surge com o tempo, Alana.

– Aposto como você é mais uma daquelas pessoas que não consegue confiar em ninguém além de si mesmo – arriscou ela.

– O que você tem feito para _merecer_ a minha confiança, Alana? Por acaso tem sido clara quanto aos seus objetivos?

– Tom, eu...

– Eu deixei que você soubesse sobre as nossas reuniões, eu lhe propus ensinar-lhe o que sei, eu me prontifiquei a guardar segredo. O que foi que você fez até agora, garota?

– Eu f-

– Não responda, por favor. Conheço as palavras que pretendia usar – interrompeu Riddle. – Já é tarde, volte para a Corvinal. Conversamos depois de amanhã.

– Tudo bem, boa noite, Tom.

– Boa noite.

* * *

Na tarde seguinte, Æthelind andava quase sem rumo pelas masmorras de Hogwarts. Tivera aula de Poções há menos de dez minutos e já estava atrasado para a de Adivinhação, mas não tinha a menor intenção de comparecer a esta. Desceu as escadas, tomando cuidado para não ser visto por nenhum professor ou monitor, caminhou na direção do salão comunal da Corvinal e parou em frente à entrada secreta, pensando se deveria ou não fazer aquilo.

Respirou fundo e entrou. Deu uma rápida olhada na direção da lareira, repassou as poltronas, olhou na direção dos dormitórios femininos e não viu nada. Caminhou até uma das janelas – que estava aberta – apoiou-se no parapeito e admirou por alguns instantes o terreno da escola onde passara a maior parte dos últimos seis anos. Tinha falhado, deveria tê-la encontrado ainda durante a tarde, mas a bruxa parecia ter sumido do castelo sem deixar vestígios.

Quando virou-se na direção da porta, decidido a não se atrasar para a segunda aula do dia, deu de cara exatamente com a pessoa que estava procurando. Ela passou pelo salão comunal como um risco, esquecendo de cumprimentar a todos – coisa que sempre fazia – mas ele ainda teve tempo de alcanç�-la e fazê-la parar.

– Alana! Alana, preciso trocar umas palavrinhas com você.

– Agora, Æthelind? Estou um pouco atrasada e...

– _Agora_, Alana – exigiu ele, com um olhar sério e quase amedrontador.

Ela olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém estava ouvindo a conversa dos dois, puxou o braço de Æthelind e levou-o até uma poltrona ligeiramente isolada – longe o suficiente para que tivessem privacidade. Fê-lo sentar-se, encarou-o e então disse:

– É algum recado do Tom?

– Não – disse Æthelind.

– Posso saber do que se trata, então? Temos mais algum assunto em comum? – ela estava sendo extremamente grossa com ele, mas nem notava esse tipo de coisa.

– Eu soube que... – ele fez uma pausa. – _ele _está ensinando alguns feitiços a você.

– E daí? O que é que tem isso, Æthelind? Ele não faz o mesmo com você e os outros garotos da Sonserina?

Æthelind encarou-a. Por estar sentado na poltrona, seus olhos ficaram a uns trinta ou quarenta centímetros abaixo dos dela, de modo que ele teve que inclinar a cabeça. Suas palavras saíram em tom sério e pausado, a voz era firme e o recado das entrelinhas era claro:

– Eu quero que você diga a ele que desistiu.

– E por que eu faria isso?

– Porque esse assunto é bem mais sério do que você pode imaginar – disse ele. – Não é só mais uma das suas brincadeiras, Alana.

– Eu não sei do que é que você está falando, Æthelind – disse ela.

– Estou dizendo que não queremos você participando disso.

– E o Tom sabe? Há algum motivo para essa idiotice?

– Você não entenderia se eu dissesse, Alana. As coisas saem do seu controle, você simplesmente grita pelo seu pai e tudo se resolve.

– Espera aí, eu não sou assim – protestou ela.

– O que estamos estudando não é um tipo feitiço bobo que você deixa de usar quando se cansa, nem uma magia rudimentar que pode ser desfeita com a ajuda de alguém se você tiver executado errado...

– Eu sei que são feitiços poderosos, Æthelind. Por que acha que estou interessada em aprendê-los? – perguntou Alana.

– Arte das Trevas não é diversão, senhorita Dumbledore!

– O que foi que você disse? – perguntou ela, chocada.

– Nada – desmentiu Æthelind, vendo que havia falado demais.

– Repita o que disse, garoto!

– Eu não disse nada, Alana. Com licença.

– Volte aqui e esclareça-me essa história! Æthelind! Æthelind! – chamou ela, mas ele saiu correndo e sumiu pelo resto do dia.

* * *

Um dia depois, Armando Dippet preenchia um pergaminho em sua sala, quando percebeu a entrada de alguém.

– Alvo, o que o trás a minha sala?

– Precisamos conversar, Armando.

– Pelas suas feições, temo que já conheça a natureza do assunto. O que tem a dizer hoje? – antecipou o diretor.

– Armando, ouça, eu não estava brincando quando disse que coisas erradas estavam acontecendo dentro de Hogwarts. Coisas muito erradas.

– Eu sei, Alvo. Eu acredito em você quando diz que algum aluno vem praticando Arte das Trevas, mas não podemos fazer nada enquanto não soubermos quem é, e não poderemos puni-lo enquanto não tivermos provas. Use o seu bom senso, Alvo, qualquer um deles pode ter aprendido algum tipo de Arte das Trevas com os pais...

– Nem todo bruxo conhece Artes das Trevas, Armando. E um número ainda mais restrito é capaz de ensin�-las aos filhos. Você é que não está usando o bom senso.

– Vou ter que pedir que se retire, Alvo. Você está exaltado demais e sem motivo. Ainda não tivemos problemas dentro de Hogwarts desde... bem, você sabe. Espero que as coisas continuem assim. Se me der licença, tenho trabalho a fazer, você conhece o caminho da porta.

– Tom Riddle – disse Dumbledore. – Tome cuidado com esse garoto.

– O Tom ajudou esta escola denunciando aquele garoto que você tenta proteger, Alvo. E vem se mostrando um aluno cada vez mais brilhante. Ninguém além de você tem qualquer queixa contra ele. Pelo contrário, ouço os demais professores elogiando-o freqüentemente. Agora me responda, Alvo, devo acreditar neles, nas minhas constatações, no passado e nas circunstâncias ou devo acreditar em você? Retire-se.

* * *

Os sétimos anos da Corvinal e da Sonserina dividiam a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas nas tardes de quinta-feira. O professor Kattleburn estava falando sobre os Centauros, enquanto os alunos ouviam-no sentados na orla da Floresta Proibida. Com sua magia, ele produzia imagens de Centauros entre os estudantes, que assistiam fascinados, embora não escondessem o desejo de conhecer uma daquelas criaturas, nem que para isso tivessem de entrar na floresta.

– Sinto muito, mas este lugar não se chama Floresta Proibida por acaso. Nenhum aluno deve entrar ali. É perigoso... Além disso, os Centauros são avessos ao convívio com humanos. Ficam escondidos observando as estrelas.

– Professor!

– Sim, Sr. Black?

– É verdade que o pai da Alana conhece os Centauros daqui?

– O _Professor Dumbledore_ os conhece, sim. Mas bruxos capazes de manter contato com essas criaturas são muito raros – respondeu Kattleburn.

– Então por que a gente não pede para ele nos acompanhar numa visita? Aposto como aprenderíamos várias coisas ao vê-los pessoalmente – insistiu Black.

– Mesmo com Dumbledore à frente, eles jamais receberiam um grupo tão grande. Esqueça essa idéia, William, e vamos voltar ao assunto da aula.

– Mas uma possível visita aos Centauros é assunto de aula – disse ele.

– Como Monitor-Chefe desta escola, Sr. Black, creio que deveria dar o exemplo e não alimentar esse tipo de idéia estapafúrdia. De uma vez por todas, vamos voltar a aula.

O professor encerrou a aula alguns minutos antes do previsto naquele dia, porque pingos de chuva começaram a cair com uma intensidade cada vez maior. Alana guardou suas anotações na mochila e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo, onde ainda teria aula de Transfiguração antes do jantar.

– Alana, a gente pode conversar?

– William? O que foi? – surpreendeu-se ela.

– Eu preciso trocar uma ou duas palavras com você.

– Tudo bem, mas... está chovendo aqui. Não dá para a gente andar enquanto você fala?

– Se não se importa, eu prefiro que ninguém ouça o que vou lhe pedir.

– Certo. Fale, então – disse ela, parando de caminhar para encar�-lo, no meio do gramado de Hogwarts.

– É sobre o seu pai. Você ouviu o que o professor Kattleburn falou?

– Claro que eu ouvi, estava assistindo a aula quase do seu lado.

– Sim, mas... Alana, você acha que ele concordaria, se alguém pedisse?

– Para procurar os Centauros? De jeito nenhum! Acho bom você tirar essa idéia da cabeça, William.

– Por quê?

– Porque os Centauros não gostam de bruxos.

– Mas conversam com o seu pai – disse Black.

– Que tipo de conversa você acha que eles têm? Que meu pai senta com os Centauros para tomar ch�? – perguntou Alana, irônica. – Tire essa obsessão da cabeça.

– Se ele consegue, eu também posso conseguir. Só quero conhecer os Centauros, é uma coisa que desejo desde que tenho dez anos de idade.

– Olha, eu não sei o que foi que te deu, William, mas eu não vou participar disso. Você me perguntou se eu achava que o papai aceitaria, eu já disse que não. Mas se quiser ir adiante, por mim... Agora, fale com ele você, eu não vou me meter.

– Tudo bem, eu sei que vocês estão brigados – disse Black.

– Brigados? Quem disse isso? – perguntou Alana.

– É o que estão comentando pelos corredores. Por causa do Tom Riddle...

– Eu não... o que foi que você ouviu, exatamente? – quis saber ela.

– Não lembro Alana, por quê? Não é verdade?

– Não é da sua conta – disse ela, ríspida. – Quero saber o que foi que você ouviu.

– Também não é da sua conta – devolveu ele.

– Ei, quem me chamou para essa conversa foi você. Acho bom terminar o que começou – ameaçou Alana.

– Se quer mesmo saber o que é, vai ter que dar um jeito no meu problema.

– O que você sugere? Que _eu_ leve você até os Centauros? Meu pai nunca vai aceitar levar um aluno.

– A sua idéia não é má – disse Black.

– Foi uma brincadeira e não uma idéia. Pare com essa maluquice, William, você está me assustando – disse Alana, vendo que todos os colegas já haviam entrado no castelo.

– Podemos aproveitar que ninguém está nos vendo e que já estamos mesmo perto da Floresta.

– É proibido entrar l�, você sabe disso. Largue o meu braço, William!

– O que deu em você, Alana? – perguntou ele, arrastando-a em direção a entrada da floresta. – Nunca teve medo de nada...

– Eu não estou com medo, só quero evitar que você faça uma loucura.

– Não vai ser nenhuma loucura. Você entra lá comigo e se os Centauros forem hostis, você diz que é filha de Dumbledore, aí estaremos salvos!

– Isso se conseguirmos achar algum Centauro, não é? Eles se escondem no centro da Floresta e até chegarmos l�, já termos servido de comida para umas dez criaturas diferentes. Já pensou nisso?

– Somos dois bruxos poderosos ou somos duas crianças, Alana? Podemos lidar com qualquer criatura! – disse Black.

– Você não pode desafiar sua sorte dessa maneira, William. Solte-me! – gritou ela, mas sua voz foi abafada por uma sonora trovoada. – Já disse para me soltar!

– Você já gostou mais da minha companhia, não é mesmo?

– Do que é que você está falando? – perguntou Alana, cogitando usar sua varinha para livrar-se dele. – William, eu não estou lhe reconhecendo! O que deu em você? Dá pra tirar a mão de cima de mim?

– Vamos, não temos o dia todo, Alana – continuou ele, puxando-a pelo braço esquerdo, enquanto a chuva caía cada vez mais intensa.

Black puxou-a devolta até a orla da floresta, mas não entrou. Ficou parado, ainda segurando Alana, e olhando para os lados. Quando os dois já estavam completamente encharcados pela chuva, uma voz conhecida quebrou o silêncio:

– _Pode ir, Black. Volte ao castelo..._

Alana viu William assentir e sair andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. De trás de uma árvore, Æthelind surgiu, com a varinha apontada para ela. Quando olhou de novo para a direção do castelo, viu que Black já estava longe, e que a chuva continuava caindo.

– Dá para me explicar o que é que está acontecendo, Æthelind? – pediu ela, não sabendo exatamente que tipo de tom deveria usar.

– Eu pedi que você desistisse, não pedi? Creio que tenha sido bem claro.

– Não o suficiente para me convencer, Æthelind. O que deu em você?

– No entanto – continuou ele. , você pretende continuar essa noite, não pretende?

– Riddle me convidou.

– Há tempo de dizer que você não vai. Nem hoje e nem nas próximas vezes. Eu mesmo posso transmitir o recado, se quiser.

– Poupe seu tempo, Æthelind. Depois do que você tentou fazer, quero pelo menos descobrir o que realmente acontece naquela sala da Torre de Astronomia quando eu não estou.

– Não acontece nada! – gritou Æthelind, irritado.

– Então não há motivos para que eu fique de fora ou para que você queira que eu desista.

– Você não sabe no que está se metendo...

– Então me diga você, Æthelind – pediu ela. – O que de tão horrível pode acontecer comigo?

– Você só não é a pessoa mais indicada para estar entre nós – disse ele.

– Diga isso ao Tom, peça a opinião dele e depois me comunique. O que acha?

– Não me desafie, insolente – ameaçou Æthelind. – Só porque aprendeu dois ou três feitiços com... você sabe de quem estou falando... não significa que possa defender-se de mim...

– Æthelind, você... – ela não continuou a frase, ficou vendo o garoto a sua frente manusear a varinha a dar dois paços na sua direção.

– Continue me desobedecendo, Alana – ameaçou ele. – Seu pai não está aqui para protegê-la, não é mesmo? Onde ele está agora? Enchendo a paciência do Dippet para ficar de olho em...

– Tom Riddle?

– Exatamente. Tudo porque a filhinha dele está andando muito tempo com um Sonserino... quanta super-proteção. Qualquer um sente-se poderoso desse modo...

– Cale a boca, Æthelind! Eu vou-

– Vai o quê, Alana? Me atacar? Sabendo que eu posso acabar com você tão rápido que nem mesmo vai ter tempo de ouvir-me pronunciando o feitiço? Você quis brincar com fogo, garota. Desista antes que seja tarde, ou arda nas chamas que você mesma teima em alimentar...

– _O que está acontecendo aqui?_ – perguntou uma terceira voz, também vinda da floresta.

– Quem está aí?

– Por que você está ameaçando a filha de Dumbledore? – perguntou a terceira voz.

– Apareça! – ordenou Æthelind, confuso e ligeiramente acuado.

Ele saiu de trás de um grande arbusto. Embora a voz fosse de garoto, seu corpo era o de um bruxo adulto e forte. Trazia uma raposa morta numa das mãos e um guarda-chuva na outra. Estava furioso.

– Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. Se não vai responder, acho bom ir embora e deixar Alana em paz.

– Então é aqui que você se esconde, _aberração_? – disse Æthelind, reconhecendo-o.

– Mandei você ir embora – repetiu ele. – Ol�, Alana. Acho que você não se lembra de mim, sou Rúbeo Hagrid, estudei em Hogwarts até o ano passado...

– Eu lembro de você – confirmou ela, olhando-o clinicamente e vendo que crescera muito em poucos meses.

– Ele está ameaçando você?

– Estou bem, Rúbeo. Pode ir, Æthelind e eu já terminamos a nossa conversa.

– Tudo bem, eu vou alimentar os Hipogrifos. Mas estarei perto o suficiente para ouvir um grito, portanto, se precisar de ajuda...

– Obrigada, Rúbeo. Pode ir.

Æthelind virou as costas e foi embora, praguejando por ter sido interrompido. Ela ficou parada na chuva por cerca de quinze minutos antes de também caminhar até o castelo. Chegou ao salão comunal tremendo de frio, viu-o vazio e lembrou-se de que também deveria estar em aula, mas resolveu tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Estava exausta e precisava desesperadamente pensar.

A princípio, nem desceria para o jantar, mas seu estômago estava roncando há duas horas. As companheiras de dormitório repararam nela deitada na cama, mas cada vez que uma delas entrava, Alana fingia estar dormindo, o que impediu-as de perguntar o que havia acontecido.

Ao encontrar Dauren na entrada do Salão Principal, Alana dirigiu-se com ela para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, e só quando teve certeza de que ninguém estaria ouvindo a conversa, resolveu falar.

– O que foi que deu em você, garota? Alana, você bateu todos os recordes! Matou a aula do seu próprio pai!

– Não vem com essa conversa, Dauren, não estou precisando disso.

– Claro, desculpe. Não pude falar com você antes, mas as garotas me disseram que você estava na sua cama, lá na Corvinal.

– Sim, estava.

– Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou Dauren, preocupada.

– Estou ótima, Dauren. Dá para parar de me bombardear com essa montanha de perguntas?

– Não – respondeu ela. – Você falta à aula de que mais gosta, passa horas sumida, depois aparece aqui com essa cara estranha, não me diz o que está acontecendo e ainda me pede para não fazer perguntas? Francamente, Alana, você não me conhece...

– Transfiguração não é mais minha matéria favorita, eu não estava sumida e sim na minha cama, não estou com cara estranha, estou tentando te dizer o que aconteceu e, definitivamente, só estou lhe pedindo para cessar as perguntas porque elas me atrapalham, ok?

– Tudo bem, mas não precisava ser grossa – disse Dauren, magoada. – Então, conte o que foi que aconteceu, porque eu ouvi as garotas da Corvinal dizendo que você ficou para trás depois da aula do Kattleburn... com o Black...

Alana revirou os olhos. Era mais uma insinuação de Dauren.

– Então, se eu lhe conheço bem, você só estava ansiosa para me encontrar porque queria detalhes sobre o meu suposto encontro com o Black, certo?

– Ah, também não é assim, Alana. Eu estava preocupada com você, mas já que tocou no assunto... quero todos os detalhes, sim!

– Não teve encontro nenhum – Dauren deixou escapar todo o ar que prendera nos pulmões, decepcionada. – William queria perguntar-me uma coisa e pediu para que não fosse na frente dos outros. Nós ficamos para trás, a chuva engrossou, eu me molhei e preferi tomar um banho quente e ir para baixo das cobertas do que aturar mais uma aula do meu pai. Satisfeita?

– Eu não acredito! E o que o Black queria te perguntar, que não poderia ser na frente dos outros? – perguntou Dauren, curiosa.

– Ele... – Alana disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça. – me perguntou se eu já havia feito a redação de Poções.

– Alana, você já mentiu melhor, sabia?

– Se importa se eu não lhe contar o que foi que ele perguntou? – arriscou ela, mesmo sabendo que a amiga era muito curiosa.

– Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? – perguntou Dauren. – Você perdeu a confiança em mim, não perdeu?

– Não é nada disso, Dauren, é que... existem coisas que eu prefiro guardar comigo.

– Sei.

– Você contou à Beth algo sobre os meus planos, não contou? – adivinhou Alana.

– Claro que não, eu só... eu...

– Dauren?

– Desculpe, eu achei que não haveria problemas, estava preocupada com você, com essa sua loucura de se meter com o Tom e aqueles garotos. Mas, como é que você sabe que eu falei com ela?

– Porque ela passou a informação adiante, Dauren! Você tem noção dos problemas que me causou?

– Droga! Então o Tom agora está sabendo?

– Não, só ouvi ela comentando com uma colega sua, no banheiro. Mas as notícias se espalham em Hogwarts, sabia?

– Sinto muito, eu não fiz por mal, queria apenas te ajudar.

– Eu sei, Dauren. Bem, eu tenho que ir agora, nos vemos amanhã.

– Onde você vai? – perguntou Dauren.

– O lugar de sempre, esqueceu? – disse Alana, partindo em direção à Torre de Astronomia.

* * *

Riddle andava de um lado para outro dentro da sala, com as mãos unidas atrás do corpo, os olhos mirando o chão e a mente trabalhando depressa. Olhava displicentemente para Ormand, Sorrel, Æthelind e Alana, um de cada vez, encarando-os. Precisava escolher as palavras certas para o que queria dizer.

– Ormand e Sorrel, vocês podem voltar ao salão comunal e me esperar lá. Tenho um assunto particular para tratar com Æthelind e Alana, falo com vocês depois.

– Sim, Mi-

– Em silêncio – pediu Riddle, evitando que algum deles o chamasse de Lord na frente de Alana.

Eles saíram e Riddle continuou andando em círculos, sob o olhar atento dos bruxos que ficaram na sala, sentados lado a lado no único sofá da sala.

"Pensei que algum de vocês teria algo para me dizer." Falou Riddle.

– E o que poderia ser?

– Pense, Æthelind. Pense... – continuou andando enquanto falava.

– Eu preciso voltar para a Corvinal, Tom. O que você quer? – perguntou Alana.

– Por que pediu a Ormand e Sorrel para deixar a sala, Mi- Riddle lançou-lhe um olhar assassino que impediu Æthelind de concluir a palavra.

– Porque alguém utilizou uma Maldição Imperdoável em Hogwarts esta tarde... Sabem de uma coisa? Poucas pessoas nessa escola são realmente capazes de lançar uma Imperdoável... Ormand e Sorrel não estão entre elas... – Riddle falava cada frase como se fosse uma coisa solta, sem qualquer conexão com as outras. – Eu diria até que nem todos os professores conseguem...

Alana sentiu o coração gelar, viu que ao seu lado, Æthelind começara a tremer involuntariamente. O tom que Riddle usava para falar era mais assustador do que se ele estivesse dizendo aquelas palavras com a varinha de condão apontada para eles.

"... no entanto, uma _Imperius_ foi lançada essa tarde... e de todas as pessoas que eu julgo capazes de terem feito uma coisa dessas, as únicas que parecem ter algum envolvimento com o ocorrido são vocês dois..."

– Milorde-

– O QUE EU ENSINO A VOCÊS DEVE SER USADO PARA QUE AJUDEM A ERGUER O MEU IMPÉRIO, E NÃO PARA QUE AS USEM DIVERTINDO-SE COM SEUS COLEGAS!

– Milorde, peço que me perdoe...

– O perdão é para os fracos, Æthelind. Assim como eu descobri, outros bruxos podem ter descoberto! E não estou falando de nenhum idiota como o Black ou a sangue-ruim da Monitora-Chefe! Da próxima vez que for agir por conta própria, é bom ter em mente que pode comprometer tudo o que alcancei até aqui, e que esse tipo de desobediência tem um preço!

– Clemência, Milorde. Não voltará a acontecer... – implorou Æthelind.

– Eu sei, só vou me certificar disso. Levante-se.

– Sim, Milorde – disse ele, levantando-se.

– _Crucio_! – disse Riddle, perpetrando a maldição de tortura.

Alana assistiu àquilo calada, apenas perguntando-se se teria de passar pelo mesmo martírio, mesmo não tendo envolvido-se diretamente com o erro de Æthelind. De qualquer forma, Riddle descobrira sobre o que Æthelind tinha feito a Black para lev�-la até ele, o que significava que sabia das ações do servo. Vendo Æthelind contorcer-se e gritar de dor, Alana não conseguiu mais pensar. Virou o rosto e esperou tudo acabar.

Quando os gritos cessaram, olhou para Riddle e viu que ele estava sorrindo.

– Levante-se, Æthelind. Você entendeu agora?

– Sim, Milorde.

– Vai me desobedecer novamente?

– Não, claro que não, Milorde.

– Ótimo. Você recebeu o castigo de quem desafia Voldemort pela primeira vez. Mas nunca se esqueça de que a punição para a reincidência é a morte... quer fazer um teste, para ter certeza de que estou falando a verdade?

– Não, Milorde. Foi o suficiente, eu já entendi.

– Saia daqui, seu idiota inútil – ordenou Riddle.

Assim que Æthelind fechou a porta, a expressão no rosto de Riddle tornou-se branda. Ele virou-se para Alana e viu-a em estado de choque. Ela se levantou do sof�, encarou-o e alcançou a porta, abrindo-a novamente e saindo o mais rápido possível, sem olhar para trás. Enquanto corria em direção ao salão comunal da Corvinal, repassava em sua mente o que acabara de presenciar... ouvia as palavras de Æthelind, seus gritos e gemidos de dor causados pela maldição. Porém o que mais lhe torturava era a voz de Tom Riddle dizendo aquelas coisas que ela julgava absurdas, aquelas palavras ofensivas e cheias de ódio, aquele olhar vazio e inexpressivo, tudo tão diferente do garoto que ela conhecia.

Chocou-se com um quartanista da Grifinória e soltou uma exclamação de susto; estava apavorada. Não se preocupou em pedir desculpas ou em parar para descansar, já que seus músculos não agüentavam mais fazer esforço depois de terem sido atingidos por uma espécie de corrente elétrica, que foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando ela ouviu Riddle dizer _"o que eu ensino a vocês deve ser usado para que ajudem a erguer o meu império..."_. Ou quando notou que ele não teve o menor receio em dizer _"você recebeu o castigo de quem desafia Voldemort pela primeira vez. Mas nunca se esqueça de que a punição para a reincidência é a morte..."_

"Voldemort". Alana não quis acreditar que ele tivesse se transformado naquilo, não quis acreditar que tivesse presenciado alguém sofrendo as conseqüências de uma _Cruciatus_, que até aquele dia era para ela uma coisa disforme e irreal, um nome estranho dentro de um livro, uma coisa que só acontecia bem longe dos seus olhos e, portanto, independente da sua existência.

Lembrou de William Black levando-a para a Floresta Proibida. Também recebera uma Imperdoável... também fora na sua presença. Não conseguiu entender como é que todas aquelas coisas tinham acontecido assim, tão rápido, sem que ela sequer percebesse no que estava se metendo. Num dia era uma aluna exemplar e uma filha dedicada, uma amiga leal; no outro estava há semanas sem trocar uma palavra com seu pai, perdendo diversas aulas e mentindo para sua melhor amiga. As coisas tinham escapado do seu controle de tal maneira que, ao deitar na cama aquela noite, não conseguiu pregar o olho.


End file.
